


Playing Pirate

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was a kid and Molly has a way to bring a little of that dream to life.





	

At the sound of the door of 221B opening Sherlock leapt to his feet and positioned himself by the kitchen door. He took a moment to adjust the sword on his hip and to twitch his frilly shirt open to reveal a scandalous amount of chest. 

“I’m home Sher….”

Molly stopped in her tracks and looked him up and down, her eyes roving slowly over the knee high boots, tight leather trousers, white frilled shirt and the sword tucked through the sash tied at his waist. She licked her lips and swallowed. A few days ago while snuggled up in bed she’d confessed having more than a passing liking for pirates to Sherlock. He’d not said anything at the time, but clearly her fantasy had set up shop in his mind palace.

“Hello sailor.”

“That’s captain, wench.”

He shoved himself forward from lounging against the door frame and caught her around the waist pulling her into his body for a searing kiss. It was hot, wet and demanding, everything Molly had dreamed of from a pirate lover, but she had other ideas as to how this encounter should go. She slid her hand down his chest and wrapped her fingers around the sword hilt. All the lessons Sherlock had given her in handling a blade were put to good use as she slipped from his grasp and pulled the sword free from his belt in one fluid movement. Sherlock spared the sword at his chest a casual glance.

“Steady there wench, it’s sharp.”

Molly turned the blade and checked the edge, the metal was flat, not sharp at all, but Sherlock was staying in character for her. God she loved this man.

“Better in my hands then. I wouldn’t want to get jabbed with a pirate sword.”

“Not the sword I was planning on jabbing you with, wench.”

He cocked his eyebrow at her snorted laugh.

“Too tacky?”

“A bit.”

“Understood.”

The concerned boyfriend vanished behind the mask of pirate swagger again.

“I am at your mercy. What will you do with me, my lady?”

Molly gave his bare chest a gentle prod with the tip of the sword. 

“Bedroom.”

Sherlock walked slowly backwards to his room, kicking the door open with his booted foot. He stopped when his knees hit the edge of the bed; Molly trailed the sword down the open vee of his shirt sending shivers of anticipation across his skin. She moved the blade to one side and dropped it on the floor where it bounced and rattled across the wood. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the sash about his waist and then he found himself shoved backwards on to the bed. He bounced once before Molly straddled his lap and pinned him to the bed. The satin fabric of the sash whispered as she dragged it through her hands.

“I want to make sure my pirate captive doesn’t escape.”

Sherlock gave her a fast nod and raised his hands over his head. Real bondage played no part in their love making, but he enjoyed the version they had created for themselves. Molly wound the sash around his palms letting him grip the fabric as she looped the length between over the bed post, he wasn’t bound in the slightest, but the illusion aided the fantasy. Molly gave him a soft, slow kiss and jumped up from the bed leaving him straining forward chasing her lips for more. She stood between his sprawled legs so he could feel her presence as she stripped out of her clothes.

He licked his tongue over his lips as Molly ran her hands up his thighs to his crotch; leather trousers might be standard for a pirate costume, but he was finding them problematic right now. His relieved groan echoed around the room once Molly popped the button and opened the zipper. He canted his hips up as she struggled to peel the tight fabric from his body.

“How on earth did you get into these?”

“Can’t be giving away pirate secrets, my lady. Just so you know the white power on the bathroom floor is talc. Oh Molly!”

Sherlock moaned her name as she crawled up his body, letting her hair tickle his bare crotch before she settled herself above his cock, teasing him with glancing touches of her slick sex. He tried to stay focused on her face as she used his hard body to tease herself to bliss, but the physical sensations became too much and his eyes slid closed as he lost himself in pleasure. His hips began to jerk and twitch desperate for more friction. He hissed as Molly reached between their bodies and gripped his cock.

“Molly. Please.”

Once Sherlock Holmes had boasted that he never begged, but Molly was the one exception to every rule he’d ever laid down for himself, and he honestly didn’t care.  
His eyes slammed open as Molly slid on to his cock, her head thrown back sending her hair cascading over her shoulders. His left hand released the sash and he sat up to twist his arms around her body, the satin still gripped in his right rubbing deliciously against her skin. Molly’s head rolled forward, her hands found their way into Sherlock’s curls and slowly they kissed and rocked their way to complete bliss.

In the contented afterglow Sherlock plucked at the front of his frilled shirt.

“There’s an advantage to this thing not having buttons.”

Molly lazily stretched at his side; “What’s that?”

“You couldn’t rip them off.”

“That sounds like a challenge Mr Holmes.”

“Oh it is Doctor Hooper.”


End file.
